Incognito (Extra)
This extra skill is a final, rank 3 upgrade to the Covert extra skill. Based off of the Assassin's Creed series, this skill implements one of the highest boosts to unseen and unheard movement. Giving higher stats than Covert and Hiding combined, this skill primarily utilizes the Blend system inside Assassin's Creed. It also implements Crowd Out, Sea of Faces, and Unknown Steps. Since this skill is a rank 3 extra skill, Incognito already defeats rank 1 and rank 2 skills. Searching, Detection, Listening, Radar Lock, Eagle Pulse, Recon, and Sharp Hearing get marred, ceasing to detect the user and rendering the skills useless. Rank 3 extra skill like Eagle Sense, Leopard Ears or Crystal Clarity can be used to pick out an Incognito player, and so can rank 4 unique skills. However, even then, those skills will have to contend with these powerful features. Blend '''automatically activates when a user enters a group of two or more NPCs or players.The crowd must be within a 3 meter distance of each other. This means that from one person to the next, there should be at most 3 meters between them. When the system activates, the user becomes harder to detect by system skills. The more people, the harder it gets to identify a blended player. Additionally, the user appears to fade into the background; armor and weapons turn into an undistinguished color, camouflaging him within the group. Footsteps and breathing are lessened to counteract hearing, and the player's presence is reduced to counteract sixth sense abilities. Blend will not activate outside of towns, but this lacking feature can be supplemented by high quality equipment. '''Crowd Out works in conjunction with Blend. When Blended, a user's player icon will automatically match the color icon of the majority in a group. This means that if there is a majority of NPCS, the user will have an NPC colored crystal, whether they be hostile or not. The feature will boost stealth levels if less conspicuous clothing is worn; this means that clothing types must match the majority. Additionally, highlight systems will have lessened effectiveness due to the mimicked highlight of the Blended majority. Extremely long-ranged optical skills will also not be able to instantly 'snap' to the user, nor will they be distinguished automatically from a crowd. As such, this skill is most effective in towns where many people are present. Unknown Steps is used against those with high-leveled Tracking and extra skill tracking skills. Rank 1 skills will not show a Incognito player's footsteps as long as they remain in stealth. For rank 2 and 3, stepping into a blend group will short circuit the tracker, and ten seconds after, the effect still remains. After 10 seconds, the trail picks up again. Sea of Faces is the strongest feature of Incognito. Within a Blended crowd of people numbering 10 or more, rank 3 skills will falter. Once that precipice is reached, Crowd Out deactivates, and instead of the player appearing like the crowd, the crowd will appear exactly like the user within an enemy's view, whether that is through a skill or through their own senses. This means that NPCs and other players will also appear to be in stealth mode, match the user's highlight and color icon, sound exactly like the user, feel exactly like the user, and basically make the user invisible. The larger the crowd is the more powerful the Incognito player. Requirements A player must max any rank 2 stealth extra skill. The person must also have completed «Flickering Shadow», a quest given to those who discover the secret Night Elves and Underground rebel organization. Users *Sho *Yumi *Histrio *Miyuki *Layla *Shiiho Category:Skill Category:Extra Skills